


[Podfic] It's The Heart In The Latin

by nickelmountain



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Length: 0-5 Minutes, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Serenity were a woman, River thinks, they would be much the same." Four drabbles on the same theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's The Heart In The Latin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's the Heart in the Latin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149079) by [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/FireflyItstheHeartintheLatincover_zps34b865df.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:54

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/zr9fg9mw6moh7l2jso0v) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ni6773vbjjt0lqgg9bwj)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES fest ( [A Peck on the Lips](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/11503.html)) at [podfic_project](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/) in celebration of International Femslash Day 2011.


End file.
